


Yeehawgust Day 14: Snake in the Grass

by TheSoleWookieCourier



Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [10]
Category: Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier
Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543978
Collections: Yeehawgust 2019





	Yeehawgust Day 14: Snake in the Grass

The air of the Glowing Sea cast a sickly green glow on the surrounding terrain, interspersed with a dull red glow from the tactical headlamp on the helmet of Captain Erich Richardson’s power armor. The incessant clicking of the armor’s Geiger counter had finally subsided to the back of Erich’s consciousness, more of a part of the sounds of the nature of the Glowing Sea than the sound of a device warning its owner about the presence of deadly radiation. With a sigh that echoed in the helmet and it’s respirators, Erich glanced at the heads up display to check on the suit’s systems for what felt like the three hundredth time. Everything was performing within its optimal parameters.

With another sigh, Erich continued surveying the scenery, keeping an eye on the suit’s compass that pointed the way to his destination. He had entered the Glowing Sea, ground zero of the nuclear apocalypse, on a mission to locate several pieces of technology that the Brotherhood of Steel deemed important to recover. Unbeknownst to Scribe Haylen, who had given this mission to Erich, was that he was also taking the opportunity to further scout the Glowing Sea to find a man who could help him find his son. A small yellow light activated in the corner of Erich peripheral vision, accompanied with a chime. It was a reminder to take a dose of Rad-X to prevent radiation poisoning

With yet another sigh, Erich opened a panel on the left gauntlet of his suit and pushed a button. With a hiss, a pneumatic hose opened inside the helmet in front of his mouth and deposited a pill. Swallowing the pill, he began walking again. He had been walking for hours, only stopping occasionally to rest. He gripped his combat rifle more tightly, holding the weapon in a ready stance.

Several raspy, guttural growls sounded to Erich’s left, just down the ridge. He dropped to one knee, bringing the rifle into firing position and taking a deep breath. Peering down the barrel, he spotted a pack of feral ghouls hunched over what appeared to be the carcass of a mole rat. Lowering the weapon, Erich released his breath through his mouth in a controlled manner. He stood up slowly, trying to not alert the zombie-like ghouls. However, something seemed to alert them, as they stood up, rasping again.

With speed that belied their zombie-like state, the ghouls began charging up the hill, clawing and tumbling up the hill as the tried to get the Sole Survivor. Erich quickly brought the rifle back into firing position and began squeezing the trigger. Time seemed to slow as he moved from one target to the next, bullets tearing into the corpse creatures. Several fell to the rifle fire, but the rest made it to Erich’s position.

The scuffle was soon over. At close range, Erich was able to use his fists to batter the ghouls away as well as the rifle. After the final ghoul was dispatched, he took a moment to gather his wits and check any injuries. The heads up display of the armor informed him that the armor was intact, with only minor dents and scrapes to show of the fight. He was otherwise unhurt.

Taking a moment to check the corpses for any valuables, Erich sat down, letting his heart rate slow. He removed his helmet, exposing his face to the irradiated elements. The air tasted metallic and smelled of gunpowder and blood mixed with the earth. He released his backpack, rummaging through it. After a few moments, he extracted a Nuka-Cola Quantum from the depths of the backpack. It’s radioactive blue glow shone like a beacon in the poisonous air.

“Just another day in paradise…” Erich said to himself with a small mirthless chuckle, opening the bottle and sipping at its contents. Once the drink was finished, he replaced his helmet and pushed deeper into the destroyed terrain.


End file.
